Cada gesto tuyo
by Lali Evans
Summary: SongFic.El merodeador entró a las Tres Escobas por casualidad, y la vió.Ella, indefensa y abatida, pasa por el peor momento de su vida y reencontrarse con el moreno revertirá su situación.Basada en la canción Every breth you take de The Police


**Cada gesto tuyo.**

El viento azotó la puerta haciendo que su abrigo se quedara atascado.Maldició entre dientes , abrió la puerta y lo sacó enojada.Era el peor día de su vida.

La habían despedido y acusado de ladrona, su hermana su casaba y ni siquiera la había invitado y para acabar, el departamento que estaba rentando se incendió con la gran tormenta que arrasaba el pueblo

Un mal día, su mal día.

El ruido de las copas de los árboles chocando contras las ventanas de vidrio le taladró los oídos.Decidió buscar un poco de paz e irse a sentar en una mesa alejada del ruido y de la gente.No quería verle la cara a nadie ni charlar, no estaba de ánimos.

En las Tres Escobas siempre encontrabas a alguien conocido, de la escuela, del trabajo, del mundo mágico.Ella no tenía ganas.

Llamó al mesero, un chico lánguido y flacucho, y le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla.

Se quedó mirando el árbol navideño dispuesto en la mitad del salón.Hacía más de dos meses de navidad y todavía estaba ahí.

Ella ni siquiera tenía uno.Ella ni siquiera obtuvo regalos, o estuvo con alguien.Sola, completamente sola, como hace años, como siempre.

Un moreno entró al local cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.La tormenta era violenta.Tierra, hojas, ramas, lluvia.Su túnica estaba cubierta de todo un poco.

Soltó la puerta luego de que una anciana mujer pasara detrás de él, produciendose un sonoro portazo.Miró a todos lados avergonzado.Por suerte nadie lo había oído.

Se sacudió y dejó su abrigo en el perchero.Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza de manteca.Su vista recorrió el lugar en busca de gente conocida y se topó con la menos esperada y más esperada a la vez.Era ella.La diablesa de sus fantasías, la dueña de sus pesadillas y tormentos.La responsable de que él no se enamorara de nuevo.

-Frankie..-llamó al cantinero que fumando una larga pipa se acercó-..esa es Lily Evans?-el hombre miró a la chica con vagancia y asintió apesumbrado-..gracias

Era ella.Estaba igual que hace cuatro años.Su cabello cayendo graciosamente por sus orejas y hombros, ondulado y rojo, sus ojos, pequeños y brillantes, de un verde perlado, miraban al piso con aire derrotado.Sus pecas, marrones y pequeñas, la hacían parecer una niña , salvo por su cuerpo, esbelto y delicado, con movimientos ágiles y graciles.

**Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
**

**I'll be watching you  
**  
Sin duda estaba triste, frustrada, abatida.Pero por qué?Ella siempre había sido orgullosa, trabajadora, luchadora y obtenía lo que quería sin importar el precio.Qué sería lo que le causaba mal estar?

Sintió un tumulto de dudas en su interior..si sólo pudiera saber que la preocupaba, le daría la solución.Pensó en acercarse, pero quería que ella lo viera.Quería ver su reacción.

Una muchacha de una mesa cercana se le acercó y le preguntó algo a lo que la pelirroja asintió y dijo unas palabras que entendió como "Estoy bien, no me pasa nada"Eso lo tranquilizó un poco..pero sus ojos demostraban que no era así.

Trató de decifrar en sus movimientos, débiles y desganados, que le sucedía.En su mirada, triste y perdida, pero brillante por el verde vivaz.

**Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay**

I'll be watching you  


Optó por acercarse.Estaba desesperado por saber que le pasaba.Terminó de beber su cerveza, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia su mesa.Ella levantó la vista con desdén que luego se convirtió en interés.

James se sentó frente a ella sin que le diera permiso, no le dio tiempo a hablar.La miró dos segundos y luego le tomó la mano, con confianza.

Lily abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante el gesto de familiaridad del moreno.

Quién se creía para tomarle la mano asi?

-Potter..qué haces?-preguntó sorprendida, pero en ningun momento le soltó la mano.Extrañamente, se sentía protegida, acompañada, apoyada.No estaba sola.

-Te he estado viendo por un rato y no estás bien-explicó el hombre leyendo en la verde mirada lo que él suponía-Qué sucede?  
-Estoy perfectamente bien..no sé por qué lo preguntas-dijo ella sonriendo falsamente.

Bajó la mirada y con la mano libre se limpió los ojos, tratando de contener lágrimas en vano.

**Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake**

I'll be watching you

-No estás bien..estás triste-susurró por lo bajo levantando el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos-Dime que te pasa, desahógate

-No puedes venir aquí, tan fresco, tan natural..y preguntarme eso-exclamó con lágrimas silenciosas en sus ojos

James bufó algo cansado.Seguía cabeza dura como en el colegio.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte, Evans

-Es algo privado, no te incumbre-susurró limpiando sus mejillas zurcadas de lágrimas-A nadie le incumbre...a nadie le he importado nunca-sollonzó en susurro, haciendo que el merodeador la mirara sorprendido.

-Eyy..no estás sola, no estás sola-le susurró tomando ambas manos-Dime que te pasa, quiero ayudar

-Estoy sola en esto..en todo!-exclamó y luego largó un hipido-A nadie nunca le he importado.

-A mí me importas-dijo seriamente, haciendo que ella levantara la borrosa mirada impresionada-Me importas mucho, Lily

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please**

-Por qué dices eso?..quién te crees para venir aquí y reirte así de mí?-chilló soltándose de las manos del chico, que negó con la cabeza

-No me estoy riendo de ti, Lily..es en serio, me importas mucho, me has importado siempre-exclamó alzando en tono de voz y haciendo que ella cesara de llorar.

Lo miró fijamente y cuando se estaba por limpiar las lágrimas, él le retuvo las manos y acercó su rostro al suyo-Me importas desde el primer día de clases, cuando salimos del colegio, hasta el día de hoy.-le limpió los restos de lágrimas con los pulgares-No quiero verte llorar, ni que te sientas sola y mucho menos no querida, por que no es así

-No te entiendo.-negó ella con la cabeza-Por qué vienes a decirme todo esto ahora?

-Para todo quieres un por qué?-preguntó algo exasperado, ella asintió-Estoy enamorado de ti

Lily lo miró a los ojos y en un acto reflejo a lo que venía, unió sus labios a los del chico.Suavemente, delicada.Disfrutando.

Fue corto, pero delicioso y lento.James rompió el contacto para sorpresa de la chica.

-Qué fue eso?-preguntó viendo los labios de la chica, a la vez que sentía un

cosquilleo en los suyos.

-No sé-respondió mordiendo su labio inferior.Era verdad, no sabía por qué pero había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.-Aprecio mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí y preguntado que me pasaba.

-Todavía no me lo has dicho

-Es complicado.-hizo una mueca con la boca y se alejó un poco-Hoy me despidieron del trabajo, alegando que soy una ladrona cosa que jamas haría.

-Estás así por eso?-preguntó extrañado

-No es solo eso, ..mi hermana hoy se casa y ni me invitó a la boda..nos llevamos muy mal-jugó con los dedos del hombre y suspiró-y para rematar mi casa se ha incendiado con la tormenta.Ahora soy una indigente, desocupada y pobre-agregó sonriendo amargamente.

**  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you**

James guardó silencio unos segundos jugando con los finos y suaves dedos de la chica a la vez que ella lo hacía con los suyos.

-Ven a vivir conmigo-propuso luego de pensarselo bien-Tengo mucho espacio y vivo yo solo-se encogió de hombros

-No podría aceptarlo, James.pero gracias-sonrió de medio lado

-Lily, por favor...tú necesitas un lugar y yo te necesito a ti-añadió haciendo que Lily lo mirara sorprendida-Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Yo..-abrió la boca pero la cerró, sin palabras para decir-No sé..recién nos besamos..y fue..maravilloso, pero..

-Eso es todo lo que necesito oír-alegó y luego la besó con dulzura.

Este beso fue más pasional y prolongado, y se separaron ambos riendo.

-No sé qué pasó hoy, pero es el mejor día de mi vida-sonrió acariciando la mejilla del chico, que le devolvió el gesto-Me podrías..recomendar en el Ministerio?-preguntó avergonzada-No pretenderás que no pague renta.

-No era mi intención-negó él chico divertido-Y en cuanto al trabajo, eres Auror?

-Si

-Pues ya tienes trabajo en el Ministerio-dijo con naturalidad

-Cómo que ya tengo trabajo?..ni siquiera me han entrevistado!

-Eso es por que..-besó su mejilla y se acercó a su oído-..soy el Jefe de Escuadrón de Aurors

-tú?-preguntó sorprendida-No eres muy jóven?

-Soy todo un experto-alegó con aires de superioridad-..en la materia

-Ay, si..siempre con tu actitud de super ego Potter-repuso fingiendo estar enojada

-Igual y me quieres..-susurró melosamente besando sus mejillas y su frente

-No había pensado en ti en estos años..pero confieso que me arrepiento de no haber salido contigo antes..me quedé picada-soltó una risita y lo besó-De cuanto me había perdido

-Si, de mucho..quieres que vamos por tus cosas?-Ella asintió, dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron del local.

**Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you**

La abrazó acurrucandola en su pecho.Un frío y violento viento azotaba las copas de los árboles,y hacía que sus cabellos y túnicas se movieran con gracia como si bailaran.

-Lily..-llamó el chico haciendo que ella lo mirara entre sus rojos pelos que se volaban

-Sí?

-Te quiero-susurró y le dio un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios.

La chica sonrió.Ese había comenzado a ser el peor día de su vida y acabó siendo el mejor.

Quién diria que ir a las Tres escobas había sido la mejor decisión de su vida?

Nadie, por que fue con coincidencia o destino, que tenía que ir allí.


End file.
